1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dry cleaning accessories and, more particularly, to a promotional gift-with-purchase to the customers of dry cleaners to allow them to keep track of the number of times a piece of clothing has been worn between visits to their dry cleaner.
2. Description of the Background
The great majority of consumers take delicate linens and clothing to a professional dry cleaner when it is time to be cleaned. However, determining when a given article of clothing needs to be dry cleaned is not always a straightforward proposition. Most clothing can be worn a few times before it is ready for the dry cleaners, and most individuals make a purely subjective determination as to when it is ready. Others try to brings some objectivity to task. For instance, some will take an item of clothing to the dry cleaners each time it is worn. Still others hang their clothing in their closet in a certain order (as in a queue) so as to indicate when each article was last used or cleaned. Presently, there is no economical and reliable device on the market to indicate that a piece of clothing has been worn a specified number of times and is ready for the dry cleaners.
The above presents an excellent promotional opportunity for dry cleaners. Presently, dry cleaners advertise heavily on their boxes and packaging. Unfortunately, most boxes and/or dry cleaning packaging is discarded without ever being read. Of course, once discarded, the promotional value is lost.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a simple and convenient device to assist in keeping track of the number of times a piece of clothing has been worn to determine when it is ready for the dry cleaners. It would also be of great competitive advantage to provide the above-described device as economically as possible so that dry cleaners can distribute it as a gift-with-purchase thereby insuring that the promotional value of the print advertising, lasts until the next return to the dry cleaners.